Yami vs Modern Conveniences
by clockstop
Summary: -Discontinued- Funny little quirks when Yami encounters some of todays conveniences. Please review, and remember flames are for fires, not fanfics! . *9th chapter! Yami and the Roller Blades!*
1. Yami and the Dishwasher

Disclaimer: okay, peeps! I do not own any thing! Not one thing! None of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, no money, and I'm surprised that my Yami even let me say I wrote this story! So dun sue me!  
  
Y. Krissy: Heh. She did write it. Nya! I never said she didn't.  
  
***  
  
Yami vs. the household appliances  
  
The Dishwasher  
  
***  
  
Yami is in his usual spot in front of the TV (which he does by the way know how to work) when Grampa and Yugi walk into the room.  
  
"Hey Yami, me 'n Grampa need to head to the store really fast. Do you think you can handle starting the dishwasher?"  
  
"Of course I can handle it! Why wouldn't I be able to?" Yami demands, outraged at this new blow to his intelligence.  
  
"Well.I was just remembering the microwave incident."  
  
"How was I supposed to know that you couldn't put metal in that thing?!?!?! I think I can handle starting a dishwasher!!! I've seen you do it loads of times!"  
  
"Well.I guess so.ok. It's already mostly loaded. All you have to do is stick in the few that are in the sink and start it. You sure you can handle that?"  
  
"YES I AM POSITIVELY SURE THAT I CAN HANDLE STARTING A DISHWASHER!!"  
  
"Ok, Ok I just wanted to make sure."  
  
"Yeah." Yami is zoned back into the TV.  
  
"Alright, then. Bye!  
  
"Yeah."  
  
***  
  
Yami continued to watch TV until the show is over.  
  
"Now what was it I was sposed to do 'gin?" he mumbled out loud, yawning. "Oh, yeah. Dishwasher."  
  
He wanders into the kitchen, looking around at the sink.  
  
"Well at least there's not a lot."  
  
From the living room you can hear theme music.  
  
"Oh, no! My shows starting! Gotta hurry!"  
  
He throws the dishes into the machine, turns the soapbox upside down over the hole, and presses the button. Then he runs into the living room, jumps over the back of the couch, and sits up, just as the show starts.  
  
***  
  
"AAGGHHH! COMERCIALS AGAIN!"  
  
He got up and moved into the kitchen to grab something to eat, preferably with a lot of sugar. But before he had even made it halfway across the room, he heard a very strange noise.  
  
KA-THUNK!! KA-THUNK!! KA-THUNK!!  
  
"Oooohh.that doesn't sound good."  
  
Yami turned, looking for the source of the sound.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK?!?!?!"  
  
The dishwasher was apparently making a wild attempt at freedom from the wall it was bound to. It was jumping and thumping and altogether acting very un-dishwasher-like, spraying bubbles all over the kitchen.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
Yami ran over and, apparently loosing all common sense in the crisis, threw it open, causing water to go flooding all over the floor.  
  
"Oops."  
  
When he had thrown the dishes in, in his hurry, he had apparently missed the giant rack that fills up the whole space of the dishwasher. (dun ask me how he could possibly miss that) From what he could tell, which wasn't much; it was a big mess, it had melted several plastic cups, one bowl, broken, two plates, and mangle numerous other utensils.  
  
"Yugi's not gonna like this.better at least try to clean it up."  
  
He got all the mangled pieces he could reach (which ended up being two) out of the bottom and threw them away. Then he grabbed a handful of paper towels and began to attempt to mop up the floor with them. It didn't work very well.  
  
"This isn't working very well."  
  
He rummaged around in another drawer for a moment and then raised up, holding a large cloth.  
  
"This'll do," he mumbles, before throwing it on the floor and moving it around with his foot.  
  
The towel worked much better. He had the floor dry enough so that it only looked like someone had had a little too much fun mopping. Just as he finished and threw the towel in the hamper, he heard the key in the lock.  
  
"Oh, no! They're home!"  
  
He ran into the living room, flopped down on the couch, and put on his innocent face just moments before Yugi walked into the room.  
  
"Hey, Yami," he said, "Did you clean the dishes alright?"  
  
"Of course! But *yawn* gosh I sure am tired! I think I better go to bed", and he disappeared into the Puzzle.  
  
"Well, that cant be a good sign," Yugi mumbled. Then he shrugged. "Oh, well," and he took Yami's spot on the couch.  
  
The next morning, Yugi awoke to a very loud and very angry yell.  
  
***  
  
"YAMI!!!!!"  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
Yugi runs into the kitchen in time to witness a really beautiful fireworks display issuing from the dishwasher.  
  
"Oooohh...crap."  
  
Grampa came running into the room with a fire extinguisher and manages to put out the flames that had immediately engulfed the machine.  
  
"You had better hope, for his sake, that you get to Yami before I do."  
  
***  
  
Y. Krissy: Please review. My light worked hard on this! ^_^ 


	2. Yami and the Computer

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, or at least none of the characters. I did find a penny though! YAY!  
  
Ch.2  
  
Yami vs. the computer  
  
After the.ummm.unfortunate dishwasher incident, Grampa pretty much forbade Yami from using anything electrical.But that wouldn't be any fun would it?! So! They cant watch him all the time can they?!  
  
***  
  
Yugi is sitting at his desk playing on his computer. Yami is, as usual, sitting in front of the TV with a large bag of sugar next to him. Grampa is at the Game Shop.  
  
"Ohhh.I lost again," Yugi muttered.  
  
Yami couldn't have heard this if he had wanted to; he was busy yelling at the man on the TV not to 'go in there' and shouting 'SCENE CHANGE!!!!!!' every 5 seconds.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi called, "I'm going to the Game Shop. You know the rules. If you're gonna stay here, you gotta stay in my room."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Yami shouted jumping behind the couch and trying to hide.  
  
"Have you been eating sugar again?"  
  
"OF COURSE NOT!!!!! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!?!"  
  
Yugi sighed. "Go on Yami."  
  
"OH, OK!!" Yami went upstairs, making sure to stomp as hard as he could on every step and slam the door.  
  
Yugi sighed again and went out, leaving the King of Games alone in the house. (oooohh, scary.) Yami sat on the end of the bed still eating from his bag of sugar and muttering darkly. He looked around the room, his gaze resting on the computer screen, which was on an ancient Egyptian screensaver.  
  
"I DIDN'T KNOW YUGI HAD A TV UP HERE!!!" he shrieked jumping up and rushing over to it. "OOOHH!!!"  
  
He watched the screen saver for about 15min before finally getting bored.  
  
"NOW HOW DO YOU WORK THIS THING?!?"  
  
He began pushing buttons on the keyboard. The screen glowed a brilliant shade of neon yellow.  
  
"OOOHH.NEATO!!!!!"  
  
He continued to press random buttons until the screen changed to an extremely hot pink.  
  
"NNNOOOOOO!!!!! EEEEVVIIIILL!!! EEEEEVVIIIIILLLL!!!!! GET AWAY!!!!!"  
  
He picked up the nearest thing next to him, discovered it was a little squeaky teddy bear, yelled again, dropped it, and hit the keyboard with his fist. The screen switched to an electric blue and strange words and symbols began moving down it.  
  
"I DON'T THINK I LIKE THIS TV MUCH!!! NOW HOW DO YOU TURN IT OFF?!?"  
  
It took another 5min or so, but finally the screen blinked.  
  
ALL FILES HAVE BEEN DELETED  
  
It announced to anyone who cared to listen which, in this case, was no one. Then it blacked out.  
  
"Well that's good," Yami murmured. The sugar having worn off, he was exhausted and fell asleep lying on Yugi's bed.  
  
***  
  
"YAMI!!! WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU DONE?!?!?!?!"  
  
Yami sat up and blinked, his head throbbing.  
  
"I dunno," he answered dully, then immediately slumped over again. This nap lasted even shorter than the first, however. He was waken up almost immediately by a large, very heavy book that ironically turned out to be a computer manual, connecting with the side of his head.  
  
***  
  
DON'T WORRY! NO YAMIS WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FIC!  
  
Just for all you who want to know, Yugi did NOT tell Grampa about this accident. He figured he needed to completely redo his computer anyway, and besides, Yami was not looking too happy about the whole book thing. So, he just lucked out in this one.  
  
Y. Krissy: As always! Please review!!!!! ^.^ Arigatou! 


	3. Yami and the Infomercials

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I don't even own this idea. And I lost my penny.  
  
*Is getting stoned for not updating for over half a year.* I have just about ALL the chapters for this done. And new stories in planning. Please don't kill me.  
  
  
  
Yami vs the infomercials  
  
"No. I am not going."  
  
"But, Yami! Grampa said that I can't leave you alone unless I tie you up and lock you in the closet!"  
  
"I said I wasn't going, and I'm not going."  
  
Yugi was unsuccessfully trying to talk Yami into going to the movies with him, Tea, Tristan, and Joey. Yami, however, was refusing to leave the house.  
  
"And don't even think about using 'the face'. It won't work this time."  
  
"Drat."  
  
"I swear I won't touch anything. I'll just sit here and watch TV. No, I won't blow it up," he added at a glance from Yugi. "I've used the TV plenty of times. And I know how to use the phone if I need to call."  
  
"Weeell.alright.but if I come home and anything even smells different, Grampa will strangle us both."  
  
Yugi left with only a few nervous looks back at Yami, who was standing with his arms folded, watching him go. As soon as Yugi was out the door, Yami ran into the kitchen, grabbed the bag of sugar that was 'hidden' in the deepest, darkest corner of the highest, farthest cabinet, jumped onto the couch, and started flipping through the channels.  
  
"Oooohh.it's Sunday.nuthin good's on!" he moaned after going through every channel a half dozen times. He continued, however, to flip through the channels for another five minutes just to make sure before he decided that TV was stupid anyway and threw the remote across the room. This did nothing except flip the channel to an infomercial.  
  
".And if you call now, we will double your order FREE!!"  
  
"FREE?!?!?!" by this time, the sugar had really kicked in and Yami was bouncing up and down on the couch.  
  
".That's right! FREE!!"  
  
"YAY!!!"  
  
".Call now!"  
  
"OKAY!!" Yami grabbed the phone and dialed the number. "I WANT ONE OF WHATS ON TV!!!" he screamed into the receiver.  
  
"Ok.sir.your order will.er.be delivered in about a week.have a .er.nice day."  
  
"YAY!!!!!" Yami threw the phone into the air, grabbed the remote from the other side of the room, and jumped onto the couch, flipping through the channels until he found another infomercial. Things progressed in this manner for about an hour, until the sugar wore off and Yami fell asleep in mid-throw, fell back on the couch, and promptly woke up again when the remote connected with his head.  
  
"Oweee.that hurt." was all he managed to say before he fell back asleep.  
  
****  
  
"Yami! I'm home!" Yami sat straight up at Yugi's voice, the remote stuck to his face.  
  
"What? Huh? Did somebody say summin?"  
  
"Oh. There you are. Did you know that there was a remote stuck to your face?" Yugi asked, giggling.  
  
Yami grabbed the remote off his forehead and threw it back on the couch.  
  
"So, what did you do the whole time I was gone? Other than sleep?"  
  
"I watched TV," Yami said hiding the remote and empty bag of sugar behind his back.  
  
".Is that all?" Yugi looked skeptical.  
  
"Yup," Yami inched towards the door.  
  
"What are you hiding behind your back?"  
  
"Nothing," said Yami quickly before hurrying through the door.  
  
****  
  
Things moved along quite normally for the next few weeks. Or as normally as things can when you have a 5000-year-old ancient Egyptian pharaoh living in your house. That is, until Grampa came home one day to find about fifty people with different products waiting outside for him.  
  
"YAMI!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yami and Yugi were upstairs looking through their cards.  
  
"Did you hear something, Yami?"  
  
".No."  
  
They went on with what they were doing.until the door was thrown open with such force that it was almost knocked off its hinges.  
  
"YAMI!!!!!! YOU JUST COST ME OVER 2000$ WORTH OF NON-REFUNDABLE, USELESS.THINGS!!!! I AM IN DEBT TO OVER TWENTY COMPANIES!!! HOW AM I GOING TO PAY FOR THIS?!?!?!"  
  
Yami decided that this was for Yugi to handle and quickly vanished into his soul room.  
  
*****  
  
It stunk. It's too short. I'll update soon. And please review! 


	4. Yami and the Refrigerator

Yami and the Refrigerator  
  
Disclaimer- I don't Yu-Gi-Oh. *sighs and tosses another penny into a well*  
  
Well, I hope this makes up for the last chapters and lack of updates. I tried to get this one out extra fast. Day after the crappiest chapter ever! This one is much much better in my opinion.  
  
*****  
  
Well, Yugi has now started school again (mainly because I'm running out of places for his to go) and Yami must be left at home 6 hours a day because he didn't want to stay in his soul room for that long and listen to whatever Yugi is hearing. It causes headaches. But Grandpa always checks on him every few hours and it usually consists of him yelling "Yami, are you still alive?!", he does this more often when the house gets really quiet.  
  
***  
  
". . . and this is a list of chores. They are all very simple and you MUST finish them all of them before any TV! Got that?"  
  
"Uh. . . Yugi?" Yami was sitting at the table with his head in his arms and the list in front of him; Yugi was standing next to him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"And WHY did you have to wake me up at 7:00 IN THE MORNING TO TELL ME THIS?!"  
  
The Game King usually didn't wake up until 10 or so, and didn't like early morning wake up calls.  
  
"I gotta go to school." This got Yami's attention. He sat straight up in the chair making the list fall off the table and Yugi jump back slightly.  
  
"What!? I HAVE TO STAY HERE ALL DAY?!"  
  
"Well. . . you didn't like school last year inside the puzzle, so I told Grandpa you'd stay here. And you won't be all alone, Grandpa is downstairs and the game shop. . ."  
  
At this Yami began to yell something indistinguishable, unless you were a 5,000-year-old spirit from Ancient Egypt. He did this mainly for Yugi's sake.  
  
Unfortunately for Yami, a 5,000-year-old spirit, from Ancient Egypt, happened to be walking by the house right at that precise moment.  
  
Ryou raised an eyebrow and looked at Bakura, who coughed slightly and looked away. The light decided he didn't really want to know and went on upstairs to make sure everybody was still breathing.  
  
He entered the kitchen to find a nervous looking Yugi and a deranged pharaoh. Yami stopped in mid-yell.  
  
"Er, hello. . " Ryou looked 'slightly' uncomfortable.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?"  
  
"Hi Ryou. Hi Bakura?" The Tomb Robber had followed Ryou into the room and was standing inside the door smirking.  
  
"Yami, Ryou came to get me. We're walking to school together and I don't know why Bakura is here.  
  
"Great." Yami said looking sulky for a moment before his face brightened. "Bakura can help me with my 'list'. " He grabbed the paper off the floor and shoved it the dark's face.  
  
"Yes Bakura, you can stay here and help Yami. Do something productive. " Ryou looked pleased with the idea, but Yugi didn't look so sure.  
  
". . . two yamies in one house. . I don't know if that's very smart. . ."  
  
Bakura was about to ask if he were going to be able to have any say in the matter, but was cut off when Yami whispered something in his ear. He promptly shut his mouth again, grinning.  
  
"You didn't ask Yami to do anything that involves electricity or fire did you?  
  
Yami glared.  
  
". . . nothing harder then washing counters and picking stuff up. I didn't even ask him to dust. . . but still. . ."  
  
Yami glared.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be fine," Ryou smiled for an instant before his face fell as he saw the time, "Yugi! We have to go its 7:50! School!"  
  
"Oh no!" Yugi grabbed his bags and ran to the door, pausing only long enough to yell at the yamies to try and not blow the house up.  
  
The yamies stood perfectly still until they heard the door slam. Then they shot towards the living room. Yami raced to the farthest bookshelf, climbed to the highest ledge, moved the biggest book in the farthest, darkest corner, and then threw a bag of pure sugar down to Bakura who was waiting below.  
  
"Oooh. . . this is the good kind!"  
  
"Yup! I have about a dozen more hidden around the house."  
  
"Good, Ryou checks once a week, at least."  
  
Yami shuddered at this thought, "I couldn't live without sugar," He jumped off the shelf to the floor with a small thunk.  
  
"I said Ryou CHECKS. I never said he FINDS."  
  
***  
  
Thoroughly stuffed full with sugar, Yami decided he should at least look at the list. It ended up being extremely short. Yugi had not been kidding when he said he hadn't given Yami anything harder than wiping counters and picking up; he hadn't given him anything other than wiping counters and picking up.  
  
"Hm. . . Yugi doesn't think I'm very capable does he?" Bakura seemed to be trying not to laugh.  
  
". . . apparently not. . ."  
  
***  
  
They decided that they needed more sugar if they were going to complete the entire list by 3:00. Yami left Bakura in the kitchen while he wen to get some. He returned in a matter of seconds. The bag was quickly emptied before they began to run around the house grabbing everything that wasn't were it belonged and stuffing it into garbage bags. When the bags were full, Yami threw them into the closet.  
  
"ALL CLEAN!!"  
  
"YAY!"  
  
The two hyperactive sugar high yamies then ran into the kitchen and grabbed some paper towels, they got the wet and 'cleaned' the counters, leaving a trail of paper towel pieces in puddles of water everywhere.  
  
"KOOL-AIDE!" Yami yelled as soon as they were done. They ran to the refrigerator dropping the paper towels, and threw it open. The light came on.  
  
"OOOH. . ." Bakura had never seen a light inside before because Ryou's had burnt out and he had never bothered to replace it. Yami, had never seen one because Yugi had never let him near the fridge before. Yami closed the door. The light went out. He opened it again. The light came on. They watched this fascinating display for over half an hour until they remembered why they were there in the first place.  
  
"KOOL-AIDE!!"  
  
Yami grabbed the pitcher.  
  
"MORE SUGAR!" Bakura appeared with another bag and dumped it into it (I don't know where he got it).  
  
"CUPS!" Yami grabbed some cups from the cabinet and poured some kool-aide They pitcher emptied within minutes, by the time they were done there was so much sugar in there system, they were literally bouncing all over the place.  
  
Bakura bounced just a 'tad' too hard and hit his head on a table, knocking him unconscious. "Ow" was all he managed to say before he slumped over.  
  
"THAT DIDN'T LOOK TOO HEALTHY!" Yami yelled at him, Bakura obviously didn't answer. The King of Games decided he didn't add much to the décor and dragged him onto the living room. He attempted to put Bakura on the couch, failed, and left him on the floor.  
  
"ICE!" Yami ran into the kitchen. He knew from experience that ice helps bumps on the head. He threw the door open to the fridge. The light blink twice before it went black. "UH-OH!"  
  
Yami then leaned against the door while he looked for some ice. . . until the door the fell off. "OH WELL" He tossed all the drawers out, but didn't find the ice. "STUPID FRIDGE!!" He yelled.  
  
Then he noticed the other door. The one to the freezer. "WHAT'S IN THERE?!" He threw open that door. "ICE!"  
  
There was a box of ice right inside the door. Yami reached in and grabbed it. Unfortunately, his hand was still damp and stuck to the icebox.  
  
"WHAT THE-?!" Yami couldn't get his hand unstuck.  
  
It was starting to get slightly chilly, having both the freezer door open and the fridge door off. And the cold was staring to set on to Yami by the fact that the sugar was wearing off.  
  
"I'm.sleepy." He yawned falling asleep against the fridge.  
  
****  
  
"Yami! Bakura! We're back!" Yugi's voice echoed through the silent household.  
  
"Why is it so cold in here?" Ryou shivered as they walked into the living area. "Bakura?!" They noticed him lying there at the same time.  
  
"What happened to him?" Ryou looked worriedly at his dark half (This is mainly because he feared the health of the only person who could have done this, the King of Games himself).  
  
"Wait a second. Where's Yami?"  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
They decided that Bakura was not going to die anytime soon and ran to find Yami. When they checked the kitchen, one of the strangest scenes they've seen met their eyes.  
  
There was food thrown all over the room, the drawers and the door were ripped off the refrigerator , the light bulb had apparently burnt out, and (with his hands still stuck to the freezer) Yami was asleep slumped against the appliance.  
  
"Grandpa's not going to like this very much."  
  
Ryou shook his head.  
  
****  
  
Grandpa, to say the least, wasn't very happy at this whole incident. He not only had to pay to fix the fridge, he also had to pay for 2 doctor bills. One for Bakura and one for Yami, who had caught a cold.  
  
He also had to replace all of the food, which had gone bad from the lack of a door, and the light bulb in both the freezer and fridge.  
  
Yami was easily removed from the icebox before Grandpa had seen any of it. Which turned out to be a good thing in Yami's part, as he wouldn't have been able to dodge the frying pan aimed at his head if he hadn't.  
  
*****  
  
Ok, the last chapter sucked, ne? Well, I'm working on a better fic at this moment. I'll post hints in my summery soon. So keep looking.  
  
I also think this would be a good time to mention that I do NOT hate the Yamis. They're actually some of my favorite characters (Malik is ahead of Yami, but not Bakura), that's why I have to torture them so. ^.~  
  
PS- Click the pretty button that says Go! and leave a review! ^__^ Oh, and could someone PLEASE tell me how to make words bold and such. It doesn't seem to work in any way I've tried. *sighs* Help! Please! 


	5. Yami and the Fishing Trip

Yami and Fishing  
  
Disclaimer- I dun own nuffin. 'Xept the plot, this is a true story. . . *coughs*  
  
Oi, the chapter after this has to be located. -_-;;  
  
And thank you Sungirl, *bows* gotta save as web doc.kay! ^__^  
  
Yeah! And thank you EVERYBODY for reviewing! I makes me feel special. *sniffs* ^.~  
  
*****  
  
Yami: I still don't see how you can catch fish by throwing a piece of string into the water.  
  
The gang was on their way to a pond for a nice.er.'relaxing'.fishing trip. Something Yami could not possibly blow up.  
  
Tea: You didn't have to come.  
  
Yami: (glaring at Tea) You try saying 'no' to that (he pointed at Yugi who grinned innocently) and besides, I'd be locked in the closet if I stayed at home.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing (everyone but Yami) at this last statement.  
  
Mai: (being the first to stop laughing) well, well.what did you blow up this time?  
  
Yami muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'refrigerator' before hastily changing the subject.  
  
Seto: (who had been attempting to ignore everyone and everything, made difficult by the fact that mokuba had put a little too much sugar in his cereal that morning and was jumping up and down in the seat next to him while singing 'row, row, row, your boat' at the top of his voice, pointed silently at mokuba, who had just switched to singing 'my bonnie lies over the ocean')  
  
Yami: Ahhh.  
  
Yugi: ummm.Ryou.what's wrong with Bakura? He hasn't tried to argue with Yami this whole time.  
  
This was true. Bakura had been sitting in a corner silently, glaring at whoever happened to look his way.  
  
Ryou: Oh, him. He's fine, just a little mad. He didn't really want to come. I told him he had to though.  
  
Yugi: (grinning) Or.  
  
Ryou: (with a sly smile) Or I'd give Yami all his chocolate bars.  
  
Everyone who had been listening shuddered. Bakura glared. Tea, Ryou, and Yugi began making plans for when they arrived. Joey and Tristan began arguing, Mai watching with an expression bordering nausea. Yami had found some Gummi Bears somewhere and joined mokuba in song. Seto made the wisest choice and ignored them all.  
  
They arrived at the pond just in time; Yami and Bakura were glaring daggers at each other Mokuba was duct-taped to his seat with a piece over his mouth, Seto was in the exact same position but with a slight smile on his face, and Tea, Yugi, Ryou, and Mai were having trouble holding Joey and Tristan back.  
  
Yugi grabbed his and Yami's poles and led Yami down to the water to explain how to fish.  
  
Yugi: See? You grab the worm like this, pinch it in half, and put it on the hook like so.  
  
Yami: (looking a little green) I.don't.think.  
  
Yugi: What's wrong?  
  
Yami: (quickly) I'm just gonna use cheese I think.  
  
Yugi: (holding up a worm) You aren't AFRAID of the worms.are you?  
  
Yami: Of course not!  
  
Yugi: (giggling and holding the worm closer to Yami) You're afraid of worms!  
  
Yami: (backing away a little quicker than necessary and turning slightly red) I AM NOT!  
  
Yugi: (trying desperately not to laugh) Okay, okay.gosh.  
  
Yami: (muttering more to himself than to Yugi) I am not afraid of worms.  
  
Mokuba: What did you say Yami?  
  
The others had joined them at last.  
  
Yami: (turning red again and speaking a tad bit faster than he would probably have normally) Nothing! I didn't say anything and I am NOT afraid of worms!  
  
Everyone: * blink, blink *  
  
Joey: .Rrrriiiiggghhhtt.well lets get fishing!  
  
Surprisingly only one fight broke out over places to fish and everyone was calmly sitting down and holding their poles within ½ an hour. Mai, Tea, and Mokuba took off their shoes and put their feet over the side of the dock, into the water.  
  
Joey: Hey! Lookit dis! I got one! I got one! Ha ha! Beat dat!  
  
It was a large perch. Mokuba immediately jumped up and ran over to it, followed closely by Yugi. The others hardly even looked up.  
  
Mokuba: oh, wow! Can I touch it? Can I? Can I? Huuuuuuuhhhhhhh??  
  
Yugi: That's a nice one Joey!  
  
Joey: Yeah, aint it?  
  
He began to walk slowly up behind Mai, but before he could even raise it up to drop it on her.  
  
Mai: Joseph Wheeler, if one single drop of that fish water touches me, I'm going to be using you as bait.  
  
Joeys face fell. Everyone snorted with laughter but the Yami's who continued to stare at their bobbers. Joey unhooked his fish and threw it back.  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
Mokuba caught 8 fish, Joey-4, Mai-6, Seto-2, Yugi and Ryou-5, and the Yami's-0.  
  
Yugi: Ummm.Yami.maybe you should check your bait.  
  
Yami: NO! MY BAIT IS JUST FINE!  
  
Yugi: How do you-  
  
Yami: I JUST KNOW, OK?!?  
  
Yugi: Well.ok.  
  
Mai: Well, somebody needs a nap.  
  
Yami: SHUT-UP!  
  
Ryou: (sensing a fight coming on and noticing he was beginning to get another little nibble) Hey, Yami! Come here.  
  
Yami: (turns his head) WHAT DO YOU WA-  
  
His sentence was cut off by the pole being ripped out of his hands and under the water. When it resurfaced, it was heading towards the middle of the pond.  
  
Yami: Shoot.  
  
Mai: Well, that was real smooth.  
  
Tristan: Uh-oh.  
  
Yugi: The pole!  
  
Joey: Dat was some fish!  
  
Bakura: (laughing too hard to say anything)  
  
Mokuba: I'll get it!!  
  
Seto: No you wont!!  
  
Tea: Wow.  
  
Ryou: Oh, my!  
  
Joey and Tristan were assigned to walk around the pond and see if the pole washed up onto shore. (Mainly so that everyone else didn't have to listen to them anymore.) The others stayed on the dock and waited, Yami sulking on a far corner. Soon Joey and Tristan returned empty handed.  
  
Tristan: We went all the way around the pond with no sign of it.  
  
Mokuba: (running over and pulling on Yami's shirt while the others were trying to figure out what to do.) c'mon, Yami! Lets go get that fish!  
  
Yami: What? Huh? How?  
  
Mokuba pointed at a small paddleboat tied to the dock.  
  
Yami: Ohhh, no!  
  
Mokuba gave him his most cutest look. (And Yami thought Yugi's was bad.) I mean he had the lip quivering, the eye thing, and the tears all down pat. That was a face that could melt steel.  
  
Yami: (trying to avoid 'the look') oh all right! All right! Just turn that thing off, will you?  
  
Mokuba grinned then put a finger to his lips.  
  
Mokuba: Ssshhhhh.come on.  
  
They snuck over to the paddleboat, which wasn't that difficult as it was by now nightfall, climbed in, and pushed off. Mokuba figured out how to work it almost at once (which was lucky) and took over steering leaving Yami to simply paddling, which gave him plenty of time to explore the compartments (paddle boats do have a surprising number of compartments). This ended up being a good thing as he found a pair of flashlights in one of them. They went all the way around the pond once without any sign of the pole and ignoring the loud angry shouts from the dock (or, to be specific, from Seto). They were halfway around for a second time before they saw anything.  
  
Mokuba: Look! There it is! (He pointed before steering the boat over to it.) You can get it out. I'm not sticking my hand in there.  
  
Yami: That's real reassuring.  
  
But he grabbed it all the same.and was almost pulled into the pond.  
  
Mokuba: Yay! It's still on! Don't let it get in the propeller!  
  
Yami: O.o That would be bloody.  
  
He kept the waterlogged pole and the fish off to one side of the boat. Surprisingly the fish was still fighting. On their way back, they almost ran into a very large pole that some dolt had put in the middle of the pond to measure how deep it was.  
  
Yami: What kinda dolt would put a pole in the middle of a pond?!?!?!  
  
Mokuba unfortunately had not noticed this until it was too late. He had just enough time to turn the boat enough to miss it, but since the pole had to be kept to the side of the boat, Yami was forced to stand up and do a very unusual kind of stretch/bend that he would never have done under normal circumstances in order to get the rod over the pole while keeping the fish in the water. The fish was making this difficult because he apparently still had quite a bit of strength left.  
  
Mokuba: Wow! It must be really big!  
  
Yami: Oh, joy.  
  
When they reached the dock, a very worried Tea, Ryou, and Yugi, a disappointed Bakura, an oblivious Joey and Tristan, an uninterested Mai, and a furious Seto greeted them.  
  
Yami: We got it. ('IT' was a 1½ ft long catfish...and the hook was through the eye. This did not please Yami. Yugi unhooked it.)  
  
Seto: (glaring at Yami.) YOU.YOU.IF.MOKUBA.ARGHHH!!!!!!  
  
He ran over in an attempt to strangle Yami, who stepped aside, allowing Seto to take a nice 'refreshing' bath in the pond. Joey and Tristan almost fell in after him from laughing so hard.  
  
Mokuba: Big brotheerrr.  
  
Yugi: Uh-oh  
  
Yami: Have a nice swim?  
  
Mai: That looked like fun.  
  
Tea: Ouch.  
  
Ryou: Now, now guys.  
  
Bakura: (totally oblivious of the commotion taking place behind him) Hey look! I caught one!  
  
He holds up one of Seto's shoes grinning.  
  
*****  
  
Please press the pretty little Go! button and review! ^_^ Please? *puppy eyes* 


	6. Yami and the Washing Machine

Yami and the Washing Machine  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh...*sighs* I need a way to make this more interesting...any ideas?  
  
Gomen about the format in the last chapter. That was the oldest fic still on my computer... I wrote that AGES ago. O.o Reverting back to newer and better format...now.  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
*****  
  
Yugi and Yami were walking home after a trip to the arcade. Yugi was happy, but Yami, at this point in time, would have rather been sitting in front of the TV. What's more is, as it had just rained, everything was a giant gunky mess.  
  
The 'twins' walked along the sidewalk in silence. But unfortunately, right as they walked past the biggest, muddiest, wettest, brownest, and whatever...murkiest puddle in the WHOLE ENTIRE CITY, a car drove by.  
  
At a very fast pace.  
  
Right over the muddle puddle.  
  
"YUCK!!"  
  
They had gotten an early icky shower (I know you saw that coming, this story wouldn't get very far otherwise).  
  
Yugi, by far got the worst of it. He was drenched from his head to his toes. All his clothes had turned a disgusting brownish color.  
  
Yami wasn't happy. He _was_ going to go home and watch TV. Now he'd have to go home, take a shower, and then _maybe_ he could watch TV. It depended on how early Grandpa got home.  
  
***  
  
The King of Games got to take his shower first, as he wasn't that dirty, so it didn't take him all too long (Yami had mastered the art of shower taking after only 1 night; burning water raining down on you doesn't easily erase from your memory).  
  
"Yami, would you take all the clothes and get the ones out of my room and throw them in the wash? Put one cup of soap in! Hear me? Only _one_ cup!!"  
  
If Yugi had been thinking more about what he just said than about how he was going to get the mud out of his hair. He would have realized how critical a situation he'd just created.  
  
By now Yami had pretty much figured out that he wouldn't be getting to watch TV anytime soon. And also his sugar craving would have to wait; he decided it's best not to be sugar high while working with electronic gadgets.  
  
He sighed as he went around and picked up articles of clothing piled everywhere. Barely being able to see over all the clothes in his arms, he almost fell down the stairs on his way to the (dun dun dun) washing machine.  
  
Yami shoved it all into the appliance, not caring what it was. Chanting only _one_ cup over and over he dug around the cabinets, eventually finding one that had two containers,  
  
Deciding that Yugi meant one cup from each container, he got a cup (A nice big glass) out of the kitchen and dumped the soaps in.  
  
***  
  
"Yami, where are my muddy clothes?"  
  
"In the wash."  
  
"!?"  
  
"You told me to put them there."  
  
The hikari pulled on clean clothes and flew downstairs to check on the washing machine. Everything seemed all right. No funky noises or bubbles streaming everywhere.  
  
/Hmmm... maybe you can do some good things in your life./  
  
//Are you saying that I can't do anything right?!//  
  
/Maybe.../  
  
//Aibou... that's just not fair//  
  
Some giggling filled the mental link as Yugi started laughing, followed by a small yelp when Yami pounced on him, engaging in a wrestling match.  
  
***  
  
Yami was taking the clothing out of the wash, frowning slightly; he tried to remember Yugi having so many clothes. But when he came to his leather shirt his eyes widened.  
  
The shirt had shrunk drastically. So small now it would probably fit his hikari just about perfect.  
  
Sighing he tossed it into a pile of Yugi's clothed. In fact, by the time her had finished, every single piece now belonged to the light.  
  
Pulling out some of his belts, which he had tossed in there too, Yami looked at them. His frown deepened when he saw it had white blotches on it. He pulled out the rest of them.  
  
And almost screamed.  
  
//YUGI!!//  
  
***  
  
"Bleach? What's that?"  
  
*****  
  
I really don't think this was quite as good as most the other chapters, kinda short too...but hey you decide! Click the pretty Go! button and review!  
  
Oh yea, thanks everyone for explaining the whole bold face thingy! That will come in handy for 14 Days of Fun. ^_^  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
REVIEW!! 


	7. Yami and the Poppable Pool

Yami and the Poppable Pool  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own any of the characters. None. Note one. Except for the shark. His name is Roman Noodles.  
  
Gomen gomen, for taking so long to get this chapter up. I found that I only had half of it typed, and then we went to Kentucky over Spring Break to visit some cousins of mine. Then I had 3 essays due in various classes... but it's here now, ne?  
  
*****  
  
"Swimming?"  
  
"Yes, Yami, we are going to go swimming." Yugi had finally been talked into blowing up his pool and having a swim party, against his better judgment. "Ryou, Bakura, Joey, Tristan, and Tea are all coming over. Grandpa is going to barbeque some steaks. We'll need them.  
  
"Swimming?!" Yami was having trouble comprehending this. He hadn't been swimming for over 5000 yrs. Even when he was pharaoh he mostly just watched other people swim, and that was only when he got mad at someone and threw them in the river; he enjoyed watching them try to escape the crocodiles.  
  
"Yup. Here you go." Yugi tossed Yami a pair of swimming trunks. Yami didn't even try to catch them; they landed on his head. He seemed to come back to earth then and snatched them off again.  
  
"I don't swim."  
  
Yugi looked up from the drawer he was digging in.  
  
"Well, you either swim or drown, so you better learn soon."  
  
Yami scowled.  
  
"Yami." Yugi had a dangerously innocent look on his face, "you do know how to swim don't you?"  
  
"Of course. I had the best swimming instructor in Egypt. I.just need.a little.practice."  
  
"Well you better start practicing soon. The gangs gonna be here in half an hour."  
  
"Thanks for the early notice."  
  
Yami walked out of the room to change and reappeared minutes later, ready.  
  
"C'mon. Lets go."  
  
He practically carried Yugi to the pool and threw him in. Yugi thoroughly enjoyed his flight.  
  
"WEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yugi hit the water with a splash. Yami, however, was slightly hesitant. He climbed up the ladder and slowly climbed down the other side until the water was up to his waist.  
  
"Okay, I think that's enough for me." He turned, "I'm just going to go back inside and-"  
  
"Yami."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The Pharaoh climbed the rest of the way down the ladder. For Yugi, the water was up to his chin, but taking in account the considerable height difference, it only went up to Yami's chest.  
  
"See look, you can even touch the bottom."  
  
"I know."  
  
Yugi grinned.  
  
"Why are you-", Yami's question was cut off as a large amount of water was suddenly thrown at his face. He choked on it and Yugi was laughing. Yami, quickly regaining his composure, splashed back at Yugi, who ducked.  
  
"Missed me!"  
  
Yugi, although small, could sure make some big splashes. Yami had two disadvantages of 1) not knowing how to swim underwater yet and 2) not really wanting to be there in the first place. But, he was still, putting up an excellent fight.  
  
Joey was the first to come.  
  
"BONZAI!"  
  
The water fight was temporarily put on hold as a tidal wave washed over them. Yami, not being too happy about swallowing yet another mouthful of water, gave Joey a faceful of it as soon as her resurfaced. And the game continued.  
  
Tea and Tristan came next, followed closely by Ryou and Bakura. Bakura apparently did know how to swim. That was a good thing to know how to do... being a formerly wanted tomb robber and all. And the first thing he did when he entered the pool was dive underwater.  
  
"Where'd he-" Yami suddenly was jerked underwater. A whole lot of splashing ensued. When he finally came up, everyone began laughing. Bakura laughed so hard he fell back under, gagging and sputtering.  
  
"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!"  
  
Yugi decided now was not a good time to be sarcastic.  
  
"Well..." he giggled, "your hair."  
  
Yami's hair, which was normally spiked high above his head, didn't seem to like to get splashed and dunked. It was no longer up; it was now hanging down below his shoulders in multi-colored waved. Yugi's hair too, had gone limp, but this just had the effect of making him look cuter than usual.  
  
Yami, however, was not amused.  
  
Bakura, was not going to be for long.  
  
"Sehwer choo reri!" (A/N- 'Curse you, pig' for people who have a life and aren't attempting to learn Egyptian).  
  
"What did you just call me?!"  
  
Everybody else just blinked.  
  
Bakura and Yami were just about to kill each other, so Grandpa decided to now was a good time to interfere.  
  
"You forgot the rings, Yugi" He dumped a bag full of rings, sticks, noodles, and other miscellaneous pool toys into the water. Yami immediately seized a noodle and began to beat Bakura over the head.  
  
"Yami! If you hit ANYONE with ANYTHING you have to get out of the pool..."  
  
Yami, seeing this as a means of escape, raised the noodle again.  
  
"...and help me with the barbecue."  
  
He froze in mid-swing. Yami scowled and dropped the noodle. He had some bad experiences with fire before... it turns out hair, along with paper, clothes, and skin, is quite flammable.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"And that goes for the rest of you too." Grandpa added, catching Bakura's devious smirk.  
  
Tea made a raft of sorts out of the noodles and lay with her eyes closed. Joey and Tristan were both turning blue trying to see who could stay underwater the longest. Yugi and Ryou were diving for rings and Bakura was swimming around, pulling anyone under who stayed still too long. A plastic toy shark apparently fascinated Yami.  
  
"Aibou, what does this do?" Yami asked holding it up.  
  
"You throw it like this and it dives." Yugi demonstrated, gently throwing the shark, which dove underwater and swam the length of the pool.  
  
"Ooohhh! Neat!"  
  
He took the shark back and threw it as hard as he could at the water. Unfortunately, Bakura happened to be swimming past that point that exact moment. The shark hit him at a very high speed; right above his left eyed. He resurfaced quite quickly and opened his mouth, but Ryou gave him 'the look', and he closed it again before thinking, then screaming in Ancient Egyptian.  
  
Ryou threw up his hands, giving up.  
  
Bakura did not like being hit. Bakura did not like bleeding. Bakura did not like Yami. He threw to shark back as hard as he could. Yami did have the sense to duck. Normally, this wouldn't pose a problem, but since Bakura had thrown the shark, it had quite a bit of power behind it when it hit the side if the pool.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
A very large whirlpool appeared, sucking everyone except Yami, Bakura, and Ryou out of the pool, who had managed to stand their ground, only moving a few inches, Grandpa picked his way around the bodies laying in the yard, checking to see if everyone was still alive or didn't need medical help.  
  
Ryou looked at Bakura, who was staring as if fascinated at the huge mess he had created.  
  
"Yami started it." He pointed at Yami, who was glaring at him.  
  
"I do think your bleeding." Though, Ryou didn't seem too worried about it.  
  
***  
  
Bakura didn't have to have stitches. He did NOT trust doctors and did NOT like the idea of people sticking needles in his head. He only had to walk around with two giant butterfly bandages for a good month. The shark was banned from the pool...well...any other pool they might go to.  
  
*****  
  
Just to let you know, the whole shark incident DID happen in real life. This is now why I have a scar on my forehead. Hikari Kira, Kylie my friend, threw it at me. Two seconds later "OH MY GOD! I THINK I KILLED HER!" Then I just stood up and looked at the pink water growing around me. "I think I'm bleeding."  
  
Yea, not cool to say the least.  
  
So wacha think of this chapter. 5 PAGES! *clunk* Now click the pretty Go! button and review, if you want the next chapter up faster. I just rhymed...oh well. ^__^ 


	8. Yami and the High Dive

Bakura and the High Dive  
  
Disclaimer: I no own Yu-Gi-Oh! So leave me alone. *sniff*  
  
Mou, its been a bit since the last update, ne? eheh...  
  
*****  
  
Now that Yugi no longer has a pool at his house, and Yami would probably just pop it again if he got another one, he has decided that Yami can now only swim at the public pool; he definitely cannot pop that.  
  
****  
  
Yami was waiting for Yugi, sitting on the couch, "How much stuff do you need?!"  
  
Yugi had come down the stairs carrying a very large bag.  
  
"Weeell.I got a few towels, the sunscreen, the noodles, the umbrella, the rings, floaties, all the other toys, some-"  
  
Yami, who was eyeing the bag unhappily, sighed "OK, OK.but do you really need all that stuff?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Oh.well are you ready now? I've been waiting for ½ an hour and I'm sure the others are already there."  
  
Yugi looked at Yami, causing him to shrink away at the innocence of it, "All right, I'm ready."  
  
When they finally did get there, the others had indeed arrived. Joey, Tristan, and Tea were all there waiting along with Mai, Bakura and Ryou. Mokuba had even managed to talk Seto into coming. (with the help of his abnormally large and adorable eyes of course)  
  
"Well it's about time you two got here! I could have been at home doing something useful like painting my nails." Mai said impatiently.  
  
Nobody decided to comment on this last statement. Instead they all went inside and paid before separating into the dressing rooms and showers. The boys (being boys) changed quickly and hardly got under the water long enough to get wet. So much for taking a shower first for sanitation. The girls (being girls) took their time changing and stayed under the water long enough to get their hair good and wet. They emerged together.  
  
Mai sniggered at Joey's face at seeing the girls in swimsuits, "You know, Joey, if you keep your mouth open like that long enough, your liable to catch some flies."  
  
Everyone but Joey found this hilarious. They found a spot by the edge of the pool and got set up. Mokuba immediately ran over and jumped into the water, followed closely by Ryou and Yugi. Seto sat on the edge, keeping a close eye on Mokuba, while Tea and Mai sat on the towels and talked. Joey and Tristan walked as fast as they could without actually running over to the diving board. The Yamis, however, blatantly refused to get in the water. Yami was remembering the last time he got in a pool and Bakura simply claimed that he hated water.  
  
Ryou was talking to Bakura with his elbows propped up on the edge of the pool, "Come on! The water won't kill you."  
  
Bakura glared at him, "NO! I DO NOT WANT TO SWIM AND YOU CANNOT MAKE ME!"  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
Bakura turned his head, and saw Yami, who had snuck up behind him, and yelled. Or at least tried to yell. He ended up getting a mouthful of water and making a lot of bubbles. Yugi, Ryou, and Yami laughed. Bakura didn't. He grabbed Yami's ankle, pulling him in after him and cutting him off in mid-laugh. Unfortunately, Yami fell right on top of Bakura, causing them both to go under again and giving them both several bruises. Ryou and Yugi both found this extremely funny. Yami and Bakura proceeded to have a furious and painful fight with the noodles. That is, until they saw Seto.  
  
Mokuba was splashing around in the shallow end "Big brotheerrr."  
  
"What is it, Mokuba?"  
  
"Why won't you swiiimm?"  
  
"Because, Mokuba. Not now."  
  
Mokuba spotted the two Yamis.  
  
"Big brotheerrr."  
  
Seto failed to notice the two Yamis.  
  
"What, Mokuba?"  
  
But before Mokuba could answer, Yami and Bakura had pulled Seto into the water.  
"Are you all right, big brother?" Mokuba giggles.  
  
Seto was glaring at the spirits, who were trying not to drown themselves from laughing; "I'm fine."  
  
Now that the bit of Seto torture was over, Yami and Bakura continued the noodle fight. At least, they did until the noodles broke from some particularly violent hits.  
  
After about 30 min or so, Tea had joined in with Yugi and Ryou in a game of Marco-Polo, Mai had moved to the diving board with Joey and Tristan, and Mokuba (being as persuasive as he is) had finally talked Seto into swimming with him. The Yamis had been kicked out of the pool for ½ and hour for 'rough-housing' and were sitting on either side of a particularly nervous looking lifeguard, glaring at each other. The guard let them back in 29 min early, favoring his health.  
  
Yugi caught Yami before he tried to go drown Bakura again.  
  
"Come on. Let's go to the diving board."  
  
"I do not want to go diving right now!" He tried to pull away.  
  
"PUH-LEEEZ!!"  
  
Yami shrunk away from 'the look'.  
  
"Oh, okay... lets go."  
  
Yami and Yugi walked over to the board and got in line behind Joey, Tristan, and Mai. Tea followed shortly afterwards. When it was Yugi's turn, he walked to the end of the board, bounced 3 times, and performed a perfect swan dive. Yami just walked over and jumped off. Meanwhile, Ryou was attempting to talk Bakura to go diving, too.  
  
"Come on! Lets go dive!"  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!"  
  
"Come on.it'll be fun!"  
  
"Great. Then you can tell me all about it."  
  
"Why don't you want to go?" Ryou then smirked, making Bakura slightly nervous, " you aren't afraid are you?"  
  
"NO! I AM NOT AFRAID OF A STUPID DIVING BOARD!!"  
  
" Prove it."  
  
Bakura opened his mouth as if to speak, decided better of it, closed it again, glared, and stomped off toward the board.  
  
Yami and the others had all already jumped once and Seto and Mokuba had joined the line when Bakura stomped up, Ryou close behind.  
  
Bakura pushed Joey, who was next in line, out of the way. "MOVE! I'M GOING NOW!!"  
  
"Hey! I was there first!"  
  
" WELL I'M HERE NOW!"  
  
Joey glared.  
  
Bakura glared.  
  
Joey glared some more.  
  
Bakura glared some more.  
  
*crickets sound in background*  
  
" I was in line first!"  
  
" YOU ARENT ANY MORE!"  
  
" Oh, yes I am!"  
  
They proceeded to have a very big fight over who was next in line. Many lifeguards came running over, but none dared get within 10 ft of the flying fists. Yami, knowing what the outcome was going to be, quickly grew bored and let his gaze wander. It landed on the diving board. He noticed that there were a whole lot of little bolts and one large one. Yami generally tried to avoid bolts; things seemed to fall apart whenever he touched them. Then he got a sudden inspiration. He snuck over and 'adjusted' the large bolt. Then hid it behind his back and stuck on the most innocent face he could muster. Bakura, of course, won the fight. He climbed up the ladder and walked to the end of the board. He bounced once.twice.  
  
!!!!! CRACK !!!!!  
  
The board fell with a loud 'splash!' followed by a quite surprised tomb thief. After getting out, he headed toward the only person who could have done this, and promptly began trying to strangle Yami. Ryou and Yugi proceeded to try and stop him, but were quickly shoved back again. Joey had finally regained consciousness and, not being too happy about the whole diving board thing besides getting beat up, started punching Bakura.  
  
"GET OFF HIM!!" Yami screamed at Joey  
  
He yanked the blonde haired boy off and glared at him.  
  
"YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG!!"  
  
Yami took over Joey's place in the brawl.  
  
Needless to say, Yugi decided that Yami could no longer go to this particular pool. The lifeguards agreed. Maybe he would do better at a pond.well anyway, many lifeguards were suddenly overcome by the urge to take a nice long vacation out-of-state.and stay there.  
  
*****  
  
Okay... bad news and good news.  
  
Bad news- That was the last chapter. *ducks from flying objects*  
  
Good news- If I get up to 100 reviews I will write more! *ducks from more flying objects from unhappily blackmailed readers* And I will be using some suggestions from your reviews. ^_^  
  
Remember, that's 100 reviews. I have 85 as of this moment. It's only 25 more. I'm sure you guys can do it! Right? Please?  
  
Pretty please?  
  
Click the nice little Go! button and review! 


	9. Yami and the Roller Blades

Yami and the Roller Blades  
  
***  
  
OMG! You guys have NO idea exactly how much I absolutely love you all!!  
  
SQEE!!  
  
But um... this took a long time...gomen?  
  
*gets shot*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 'Nuff said.  
  
Roller blading idea goes to Cat! ^.~  
  
*****  
  
Light footsteps padded softly across the floor. Then a hand closed across the doorknob. It silently turned and the door opened slowly, revealing the light of the outside.  
  
"And just WHERE do you think your going?!"  
  
Yami froze in midstep.  
  
"I... erm. I was just... what are you doing home?!"  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes at the Egyptian spirit.  
  
"School got out yesterday. It's summer break."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now, where were you going?"  
  
"Uh... er..."  
  
"Never mind, your coming with me anyways."  
  
Yami blinked, "What are we doing?"  
  
"Roller Blading."  
  
Yami blinked again in confusion. What the heck is roller blading?  
  
***  
  
"Can I just stay in the puzzle and watch?"  
  
"No."  
  
"PLEASE?"  
  
"No."  
  
Yami had taken one look at all the other skaters in the park and decided he wanted no part in the activity.  
  
"You need to get out more. And this doesn't involve any electrical devices, screws, OR pool toys."  
  
"Aw, is the little Pharaoh scared?"  
  
"I AM NOT SCARED, TOMB ROBBER!!"  
  
Bakura sniggered, "Sure you aren't."  
  
Ryou, who was standing behind his yami, sighed and gave him a look.  
  
"Hey Yug'!"  
  
Joey waved and walked towards them, along with the rest of the group.  
  
"Everybody got their blades?"  
  
Ryou looked up; "I couldn't find a pair for my yami..."  
  
Yugi grinned, "That's no problem", and he opened the bag he was carrying.  
  
"I brought an extra pair, just in case of a problem like this."  
  
The white-haired spirit shoved his hands in his pockets and frowned, doing his own version of sulking.  
  
Yami leaned over towards Bakura, "Looks like your not getting out of this either."  
  
Bakura glared.  
  
***  
  
"Yami! You have to, at least, just STAND UP!"  
  
"No I don't."  
  
Yugi sighed, " I _was_ going to make brownies because you tried something new... but I guess not..."  
  
Yami looked up.  
  
"But I want brownies!"  
  
Yugi shrugged, "I guess that's too bad then."  
  
Bakura, who had already stood up with the help of his own light, glided somewhat wobbly towards him.  
  
"I guess you lied about not being scared then. I'm going to call you Yami the Cowardly Pharaoh, that okay with you?"  
  
Yami growled.  
  
Bakura smirked.  
  
Yami then tried to stand and pummel the other spirit, but his feet shot out from under him and he landed not so gracefully on his butt.  
  
Bakura laughed.  
  
Bakura laughed hard.  
  
Bakura laughed so hard, he had tears streaming down his face.  
  
Yami then let out a long stream of Egyptian profanity (not repeatable for the rating would be raised. Not like most of you know Egyptian anyways). This only caused the other spirit to laugh harder, leaning on a bench for balance.  
  
After Bakura was rolled away, laughing to hard to care, Yami bluntly refused to move until he got some food.  
  
Yugi hadn't packed a lunch so... this just _might_ get him out of skating. It was a perfect plan.  
  
"What should I do? He won't skate... and I didn't pack a lunch..."  
  
Ryou thought for a moment and shrugged, "He just might have found a way out of this."  
  
Yami grinned; it was going to work! He was almost giddy with his shining bit of hope.  
  
And then that bit of shining hope was bombed and buried alive, burnt a crispy black.  
  
Joey and Tristan skated past, "THE HOT DOG MAN!!!!!"  
  
After Yugi, wheeled a very unhappy Yami over and bought a hot dog, he handed it to Yami.  
  
"Now if you want ketchup or mustard on it, go to the red and yellow tubs. Red for ketchup and yellow for mustard..."  
  
"I KNOW THAT! DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID?!"  
  
"Just making sure."  
  
Yami glared at his light and went to put some one. He slammed on the mustard and got great globs of it on his hot dog.  
  
He was a little too careful on the ketchup, however, it barely existed among the mustard.  
  
"Yami, I don't think that's going to taste very good."  
  
"YES IT WILL! It's how I like mine!"  
  
Yugi gave him a dumbfounded look, "You've never had a hot dog before. How would you know?"  
  
"I'm special like that."  
  
He took a bite of it and, naturally, the mustard smeared. All over Yami's face.  
  
And the hot dog, being a hot dog, (the meat part) shot out of the bun. And Joey, being Joey, picked up the mustard covered meat and chunked at Tristan.  
  
Of course, an all out food war started, once it ended, everybody was covered.  
  
Well...  
  
Everybody except for Ryou and Bakura. No one dared touch Bakura, for fear he would kill them. No one dared touch Ryou, once again, for fear that Bakura would kill them.  
  
No one does NOT include a certain Egyptian spirit named Yami.  
  
Let's say Ketchup + Yami no Bakura an unhappy tomb robber doth make.  
  
The now pink-haired spirit growled and grabbed a bunch of mustard packages, lunging for the former pharaoh.  
  
Yami chose not to make witty comments, but instead chose to turn and run (for once in his life.  
  
Bakura twisted the packs to make mustard bombs and started chunking them at Yami, as hard as he could. Yami quickly became covered in the substance, due to the other spirit's unbeatable aim.  
  
"Look like they learned how to skate really well, very quickly." Tristan commented, "It looks like one of those high speed car chases you see in the movies.  
  
Yami still had a bunch of ketchup packs and he too twisted them into bombs, ready to explode on impact.  
  
Soon running out of bombs, Bakura chose to now go for Yami's throat. He probably would have, except for the fact that he tripped. Dancing around, trying to keep his balance and not land flat on his backside, he did a series of fantastic looking stunts. Unfortunately, he landed in a nearby murky pond.  
  
Yami, laughing hard, threw the remaining ketchup packs he held into the air, celebrating victory.  
  
Due to the law of gravity, they fell.  
  
And exploded.  
  
Several unsuspecting skaters either slid and crashed on them or became half red.  
  
Okay, more than several. More like half the park. Naturally, they looked around for the culprit, so they could slit is throat.  
  
Yami was standing in the middle of the whole mess.  
  
He looked around, slightly nervous from all the glares he was receiving. Including one from a soggy, muddy Bakura.  
  
"Er... gomen?"  
  
***  
  
"Aren't you gonna help your Yami?"  
  
Yugi took a sip of his soda, "His problem. He caused it."  
  
The ancient pharoah then zoomed past, followed by an angry, yelling hoard of people.  
  
***  
  
Yugi sighed, "I just can't take you anywhere can I?"  
  
"..."  
  
"You doubled the 5 year accident count in one day. 3 people had broken bones and others and scrapes and bruises."  
  
"It wasn't my fault. They're the one who chased me."  
  
His light glared at him, "And who might have caused them to chase you?"  
  
"uh...eheh..."  
  
"And NOW you're banned from ANOTHER place! Next time I'm just going to say I don't know you, and let you get yourself out of all legal charges and problems."  
  
"I'll just go in the puzzle now..."  
  
He retreated into the millennium item and Yugi sighed. How could he have been a powerful leader... in ANY time? He destroyed everything he touched!  
  
"He's not going anywhere with Bakura either... always provoking him... that's one problem."  
  
Yugi started on a list of things for Yami to be kept away from. Maybe he could find something he could do.  
  
*****  
  
Um... right...anyways...  
  
You guys gave me so many wonderful ideas! I could only choose so many though. Some I have thought of for other things already (see the next chapter when it comes out) or I wouldn't write for fear of killing someone. ^_^  
  
Click the Go! button and review!  
  
Till next time... 


End file.
